


Safe House

by happyaspie



Series: Peter Parker Omo Files [32]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bladder Control, Helicopter Mentor Tony Stark, Omorashi, On the Run, Peeing Into Things That Are Not a Toilet, Peter Parker needs to Pee, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Road Trips, Short One Shot, Sort of..., Tony Stark Needs To Pee, Two For One Desperation, partial wetting, peter parker is a good kid, safe house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyaspie/pseuds/happyaspie
Summary: Peter and Tony both learn that being on the run makes taking a bathroom break rather difficult but seeing as their almost to the safe house... they're sure they'll be fine... until they get there and realize there's only one bathroom.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Parker Omo Files [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1349020
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	Safe House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsLittleleaks (MrsLittletall)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/gifts).



> MrsLittleLeaks asked, _'Prompts... have you done the classical "There is only one bathroom?" with two desperate people yet?'_ , and the answer was... no... until now.

Since being rapidly pulled from school, Peter had been in the front seat of Tony's car. According to some verified intel, someone extremely dangerous, had figured out that Peter Parker and Spider-man were one and the same and despite all arguments that he could handle himself, his mentor had insisted that they lay low and allow the rest of the team to eliminate the threat. That meant camping out in some sort of safe house for the next few days while missing out on school and Decathlon practice. It was aggravating. Especially when he found out that May was completely on board for the plan and had already written him an excuse for class, which had led to a whole new argument. ...but that had all taken place hours ago and he had long since resigned himself to his forced vacation. 

The car had been quiet for a while. Tony had a small burner phone that Captain Rogers was sending him information on. However, being deep in the backcountry, reception was dwindling and they were having to periodically backtrack to catch a missed turn. The worst part was that, at that point, Peter needed to pee. "Are we there yet, Mr. Stark? I mean I realizer we're not there but are we going to be there soon?", he asked hoping that the answer would be 'yes.'

"I think so, Cap's only sending me one or two instructions at a time to prevent tracking. Why?", Tony asked but he was pretty sure he already knew the answer. He had no idea when the kid had pissed last but it felt as though they had been in the car forever. Long enough that his own bladder was begging to be released. Meaning that he could only assume that his companion was dying. 

Peter sighed and crossed his ankles. "It doesn't matter. It's not like we can stop or anything.", he grumbled. The car had been pre-packed with juice boxes and snacks because stopping to eat wasn't going to be an option he could surmise that stopping for a bathroom wasn't either. Though he wasn't sure how anyone could expect him to hold his pee for so long. If he hadn't just so happened to have gone on the way up to the office when they had called him for check out be would have already wet himself.

"You need to go to the bathroom?", Tony asked, just to verify his suspicions. That and he figured there would be a better chance of Rogers actually taking the time to find a safe place to get out of the car if he knew the kid needed to pee too. He was already using one hand to send the message.

"Mm-hmm. Sorry.", Peter sighed out. He could only assume his timing was shit but he couldn't help it. 

Tony sighed in return and reached over the center console to give the kid's knee a gentle squeeze. "No need to be sorry, kid, we've been at this for a while. I need to go too.", he said softly hoping that by admitting his own need, that it would help alleviate the boy's unnecessary guilt. Neither of them has asked to be put into the situation they were in.

Laying his head down on the window, Peter nodded his head. At least he knew he wasn't suffering alone and hopefully they would be there soon. He didn't say anything else for a while after that. He could hear Tony periodically tapping at the screen he couldn't quite see and knew that his mentor was becoming more and more frustrated as the minutes ticked by. He could understand that. He too was starting to get a bit frustrated. His bladder was insisting that he find a place to empty himself, yet there he was, stuck in his seat. "Can you ask Captain Rogers how much longer?", he found himself asking when it started to become too much.

Tony swallowed hard and took a deep breath in from his nose. "I did, Buddy. A little while ago. I already told you that I need to go too.", he answered without really answering. 

"Does he know that we _both_ need to pee?", Peter inquired next because he wanted to belive that if Captain Rogers knew how badly he needed to go that he would have arranged a stop already.

Nodding his head, Tony glances at the frowning kid beside him but turned away quickly. Seeing Peter's brow scrunched up in discomfort was disheartening. He was trying to help him not hurt him. "Yup, I told him.", he gently replied, making an effort not to look at the kid's reaction.

"Well, what did he say?", Peter tried to snip but it came out as a pathetic whine. 

"He said if it's an absolute emergency then he can try to locate a secure area for us to take a leak but otherwise we'll be there in about twenty more minutes.", Tony returned, leaving out the part where that message had been received over twenty minutes ago already. He just hoped that they were nearly there. Even as the grown-ass adult that he was, he was starting to worry about his bladder's ability to keep up. "You up for that?"

"I don't know. I really need to go.", Peter hesitantly responded.

Unsure of how to react to that, Tony patted Peter's shoulder and tried to give him an encouraging smile. "Me too, kiddo."

From there Peter went back to looking out the window. He tapped his foot and counted the trees and watched the clock. Then, the second the numbers turned over to the desired digits he sat up a little taller in his seat. "It's been twenty minutes.", he proclaimed without explanation but he knew his mentor would know what he was getting at. The man looked like he was just as annoyed about the passage of time as he was. 

"I know. I can only do what I can do.", Tony all but snapped. "Rogers is aware of the situation and as much as I hate to admit it, I'm going to trust him on this. Your safety is my priority.", he added trying to soften his tone towards the end. He wasn't trying to make the kid feel bad. He just... filled to the eyeballs with piss and it was making him feel a bit on edge.

Peter blew a slow breath through his mouth and closed his eyes. "Well, can you tell him it's an absolute emergency then, Mr. Stark because I really need to pee.", he said, his words falling to a whimper at the end. His bladder was so full that he swore his kidneys were starting to ache. He didn't know how much longer he could put it off. 

As requested, Tony sent Steve the message and if he was being honest he was glad the boy had asked. The kid had saved him from having to admit to Rogers that he, himself was five minutes from pissing his the seat Though the message he got back was both reassuring and daunting at the same time. "He says we're one turn away from the safe house."

True to his word, Steve had them pulling down a long dirt road not even three minutes later. However, the building at the end of the drive was less than inviting. It was more of a small shack than a house and other than having lights and running water it looked like it had been built it the eighteen-hundreds. "That's it? It's tiny.", Peter said once it had come into view.

"Maybe it looks bigger on the inside.", Tony reasoned as he threw his door open and started to carefully climb out. All he wanted to do was to get inside and find the bathrooms. "We'll grab out stuff in a minute because I don't know about you but my bladder has just about had it."

Peter agreed and climbed out of the car, shuffling foot to foot for a moment before following behind his mentor. Being behind him meant that he could periodically grab himself when he felt like he needed to and oh, did he feel like he needed to. When he got in the door he spotted his mentor standing in the middle of the shack looking utterly disappointed and his heart began to race a little. "There's only one room.", he quietly observed. 

Tony nodded his head. It was literally one large room with a pre-socked kitchenette, a couch, bunk beds, and a desk. Worse was that there was only one door other than the one they had entered. "...and only one bathroom.", he said as he tried to keep his own composure. He was over forty for Christ's sake. He could hold his piss.

Being the self-sacrificing, nice guy that he is, Peter swallowed back the nausea that had crept up when the man said that there was only one bathroom. "You can go first, Mr. Stark. It's okay.", he replied calmly as he forced his body to stop jittering. 

"Absolutely not. Kid's first.", Tony quickly returned making Peter grunt with annoyance. He'd hit the cap on how many times he was going to allow himself to be treated as incapable that day. He was already being barred from fighting his own battles and now the man was treating him like a toddler. 

"I'm not a kid.", Peter firmly shot back but he had to admit that kid or not he was reaching the end of his rope. "...but if you don't hurry up and go I'm not going to be able to hold it anymore."

Gesturing towards the door, Tony shifted on his feet. "So get in there, Buddy The quicker you pee the quicker I can pee."

Already seeing where this was going, Peter tried to quickly come up with a solution that would allow both of them to empty their bladders at the same time. The first idea being the most obvious. Everyone had peed in the yard at some point but this was a little different. "Are there cameras outside, Mr. Stark?", he cautiously queried. 

Tony held up his hands and closed his eyes. The kid was making this far more difficult than it needed to be. They could have both peed twice over by that point. "Of course there are cameras here, how do you think the team is going to keep an eye on us, Kid? I'm not going to rely on spotty cell service when they can use fancy satellites to watch the place."

"So no peeing outside, huh, Mr. Stark.", Peter sadly replied. He really hoped that would work. 

"Not unless you want every single one of the Avengers to see your junk, kiddo.", Tony hurried supplied before pointing aggressively towards the still closed door. "Go pee. Hurry up. I need to go too."

"How about, how about we both go then because I can't go outside and I feel bad going first but I'm going to wet my pants if I don't get them down in the next thirty seconds.", Peter said and he was somewhat surprised when the man didn't fight him on it. 

Crossing towards the bathroom door, Tony threw it open and stepped inside. "Whatever. I'll take the shower, you take the toilet.", he decided because he didn't plan on pissing himself.

"Deal", Peter shouted as he scurried behind, practically sliding into place in front of the toilet as his mentor stepped into the tiny shower stall and pulled the curtain. 

Tony managed to get his pants undone first and began to pee without hesitation. He didn't even have to worry about aiming because he was just going to have to run the water to clean it all up anyway. He also didn't have to worry about Peter pissing his pants while he waited his turn and that was gratifying as well. It didn't cross his mind, as he focused on relieving himself, that the sound of the teenager's pee hitting the water had yet to begin.

For a handful of horrifying seconds, Peter couldn't get his fly to cooperate and was forced to listen to Tony's unrelenting spray echoing around the room where it was sharply hitting the tiles. Worse was the low moan the man had spat out as his bladder had begun to empty. As he struggled he could feel his pee starting to slip out and soak into his underwear at an alarming rate and by the time, he finally managed to get his jeans undone things were far wetter than he cared to acknowledge. Mostly because that would mean admitting that he'd been standing in front of the toilet basically pissing himself.

As Peter's stream began to strike the bowl, Tony had just enough awareness left in him to realize that the kid hadn't started peeing when he had. He didn't think much of it, he couldn't think much of it. His brain was foggy with alleviation as he allowed his head to fall backward and his arms to hang limply by his sides while his bladder continued to rapidly expel the hours worth of piss it had been holding. Once he'd finally run dry, he shook away the last few drops and adjusted his pants, unsurprised to hear that Peter was still finishing up.

When the room had grown quieter with the dissipation of Tony's spray, Peter tried to ignore the fact that his mentor was standing behind him patiently waiting for his overfilled bladder to drain. ' _Ignore the man behind the curtain_ ', his mind provided making him smile but that could have just as easily been the practically euphoric feeling that was going from finally being able to pee. Pretty quickly after that, his ample flow reduced its self to nothing and he was forced to tuck himself away into his damp cooling clothing. 

After hearing the kid zip up his pants, Tony stepped out of the shower and began to run the water, washing his hands at the same time. It wasn't until things were cleaned up that he turned to see that his mentee hadn't managed to keep his pants all the way dry but he didn't ask any questions. The entire ordeal had been traumatizing enough. Starting all the way back to the reason they were there in the first place. So, rather than playfully giving the kid a hard time as he might have on any other day, he placed a gentle hand on one of the boy's flushed cheeks. "I'll go get your clothes and we will never speak of this again, okay, Buddy?"

Peter, who hadn't even bothered to try and hide the significant stain that had appeared on his pants, sighed. He'd been fully prepared for whatever quip the man was going to throw at him but he had to admit that the soothing approach was much better. He wasn't really in the mood for teasing. So, he just smiled contentedly and leaned into the hand that was still resting on the side of his face and quietly agreed. "Never again."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay, okay... that was three Omo fics on one day. _Phew_ I will definitely be revisiting that suggestion/prompt list you all made for me... just not tonight.


End file.
